


Stormy Emotions

by foreveralice97



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Chance Meetings, Confessions, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: It's been four years since Nezumi left, and just like that fateful night that they met a storm is rolling in





	Stormy Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Nezumi's parts start earlier than Shion's and slowly progresses till the time is the same in both perspectives

**~Shion~**  
Shion smiled softly at the darkening sky and pulled his knees up to his chest sitting beside the window he had opened just a crack only a moment before. The faint sound of the first raindrops hitting the metal balcony reached the boy's ears before the downpour began. He hugged his knees as lightning flashed crossed the sky followed closely by the roar of thunder. As the storm grew fierce Shion's smile widened to the point it looked as if the boy's face might split "It's just like that night eight years ago Nezumi, when you first came in my window and four years since you tore down the wall. I miss you," he whispered, red eyes closing releasing a small tear "hurry back Nezumi, let me prove I won't be a burden" a pair of sharp eyes watched the boy speak to the rain with interest.

Shion pressed his face against his knees unable to look at the storm any longer. Too many memories were beginning to play in his head, every moment he had ever spent with Nezumi, every little kiss or touch or word spoken. He remembered it all and the kiss just before Nezumi left him. There was no doubt in his mind that Nezumi would come back, after all, didn't they promise no more goodbye kisses? Tsukiyo, the only one of Nezumi's rats to stay with Shion, let out a high pitch squeak pulling the white-haired boy from his thoughts. Shion looked towards the rat sitting on the floor beside him "What's the matter Tsukiyo? Do you miss him too?" he whispered running a finger crossed the rat's head. The sharp eyes also had flickered to the rat with slight amusement.

**~Nezumi~**  
Nezumi smirked to himself. He left No 6 four years ago and yet he felt attached to the place, strange considering it tried to kill him. Perhaps it wasn't so much the city he was attached to, but a certain white haired boy with crimson eyes burning with curiosity. So then why, he asked himself, hadn't he returned to end the ache in his chest? He kept walking and waiting, waiting for a sign of some sort to tell him where he belonged. With No 6 gone he no longer had a revenge to live on to carry out, Shion could go back to his mother and Nezumi would be alone again. He never minded being alone before, but now that he had a taste of the sweetness that was companionship being alone tasted bittersweet. Often as he walked he would find himself looking over his shoulder to make sure Shion was keeping up only to stop and scold himself for forgetting that he had left the other boy far behind.

At night sleep often ended quickly with a nightmare of when Shion almost died. Nezumi would wake covered in sweat his remaining two mice squeaking at him in worry, and then he would spend the rest of the night wondering. Was Shion sleeping properly? Was Inukashi taking advantage of the air head? Did he find his mother? Question upon question would filter through Nezumi's mind until dawn when he would take a deep breath seeing the red color almost like Shion's eyes and remind himself that Tsukiyo was with Shion he had nothing to worry about. That was the downside to living with Shion, his mice no longer responded if he didn't address them by name.

**~Shion~  
** Shion frowned as rain hit his hand, looking up and the window he saw the rain was slowing down and realized it wasn't rain at all, he had begun to cry. Tsukiyo squeaked in worry, nosing the boy's hand as if to say it's okay. A sob rocked Shion's body "I'm sorry Tsukiyo; I just miss him so much. No matter how I tried I couldn't move on I love him so much, but he's gone" the words were broken up by sobs but still he pressed on to say them as if he needed to explain himself to the tiny creature. Tsukiyo licked his hand and raced up his arm to nestle on his shoulder, the rat threw a look over to where the sharp eyes watched from then returned his attention to the crying boy.

**~Nezumi~**  
Nezumi hadn't paid attention to his surroundings, just went where his feet carried him rather it be a dessert or into one of the cities. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed where he was heading until he stepped foot inside the city he once ran from. All his thoughts fled as he looked around. The city had been expanded into where the west district once was, many people were out running around some discussing a large storm rolling in. Nezumi recognized some of the faces racing around as people from the west district, but they were different. The people looked happy with fresh looking clothes and bodies that weren't suffering from malnutrition. It was a shock to him, to say the least, but he had a good idea on who played a part in this miracle. Hamlet squeaked in his pocket poking his head out to sniff the air, Cravat followed suit. Nezumi smiled down at the two, it was a small smile, but none the less a smile. He looked around one last time then huffed "Well if it's going to storm then today was a perfect day to come back don't you think" he said beginning a slow walk toward where he knew Karan's bakery once stood hoping it was still there and that he'd find Shion.

**~Shion~**  
Shion felt Tsukiyo on his shoulder but looked up surprised to find a similar weight settling on his other shoulder. The boy looked left to see the familiar black rat that stayed with him, turning his head right he gasped to see a brown rat looking at him placing a paw on the boy's face "Hamlet?" Shion choked out. The rat in question squeaked and rubbed his nose on Shion's face "But I thought you and Cravat were with Nezumi, what are you doing here?" Shion wiped his tears away and stared at the rat as if it could speak and answer him.

**~Nezumi~**  
The sky was turning dark even though it was only the middle on the day, Nezumi looked up at the building and looked around noting the window by the balcony was open. The two rats that had been patient in his pocket let out a squeal and both jumped to climb up the downspout and in the window while Nezumi watched. Finally, with a sigh he moved forward and began to climb up as well, it was only fitting they meet again with him coming through a window. When Nezumi finally got in the window he shut it to keep the coming rain out. Looking around he was quite surprised, the room was practically empty. In the corner there was a small bed no bigger than the one than the one the two boys once shared, next to it stood a desk covered in neat stacks of paper and one wall was lined with three bookshelves full of books that Nezumi recognized to be his collection from the tiny underground home, granted it wasn't all of the books, but just seeing that Shion had dragged any of them out of there made Nezumi smile a little.

With hope that the white haired boy wouldn't keep him waiting, Nezumi laid on the bed with Hamlet and Cravat on his shoulders. Within five minutes the door to the room opened and in came Shion with Tsukiyo at his feet. The boy looked at the window with a confused look "I could have sworn I left it open, Mom must have closed it on me again" he thought out loud and opened it just a crack and smiled at the sky then took a seat next to the window drawing his knees to his chest. Never once did Shion notice the other presence in the room and so Nezumi waited and watched.

**~Shion~**  
Shion was conflicted he was glad to see Hamlet and wondered how the rat had gotten back to No 6. The boy didn't dare to hope that Nezumi was back, afraid to have his heart broken again. A white rat ran up to the boy and Shion smiled softly to see all three rats together again, but his chest hurt. He was glad to see the other two rats and he didn't feel so alone anymore, but he couldn't help feeling sad that the one rat he wanted to see, Nezumi, was gone. The sharp eyes narrowed "How long are you going to ignore me asking questions of rats that can't answer?" a voice called out behind Shion. Shion turned around so quickly Tsukiyo and Hamlet was almost thrown off his shoulders. When crimson eyes meet gray they begin to flood with emotion.

"Nezumi!" Shion yells standing up only to stumble dizzily, once he rights himself he just stands there staring wanting to rush over there and hug the man laying on his bed, but he holds back afraid he is just hallucinating or dreaming. "Nezumi" Shion sobs uncontrollably his eyes unable to see from tears. Nezumi gets off the bed and moves closer to Shion taking slow steps not sure how to comfort the crying boy. Slowly Nezumi wraps his arms around Shion and regrets it almost instantly when Shion's breathing hitches, but before he can let go arms snake around his body and a face is pressed against his chest. Tsukiyo moves from Shion's shoulder to Nezumi's where the rat decided to bite the taller boy's ear as if in punishment for making the smaller cry. Nezumi let out a sigh 'I deserved that' he thought bitterly and held Shion tighter.

It had taken almost an hour for Nezumi to calm Shion down, whispering "I'm here" over and over and promising at least ten times that he wouldn't leave again. At some point Karan opened the door to check on Shion and when she saw Nezumi smiled and said she'd make dinner leaving the two alone again. When Shion finally stopped crying and was no longer shaking Nezumi moved them to the bed and pulled back to look at Shion. He had thought Shion had cried himself to sleep, but Nezumi was wrong what greeted his eyes were dull empty crimson eyes and sent a shiver down Nezumi's back, those eyes Nezumi had only seen a few times the last being in the correctional facility when Shion killed the guard that threatened Nezumi. Shion smiled at Nezumi "Hey Nezumi" Shion said softly and paused a moment "don't ever leave me like that again, I'd hate to see something happen to that pretty body of yours okay?" the smile on Shion's face didn't lessen the chills the underlying message of what Shion said caused to go through Nezumi. Nezumi gulped and nodded refusing to think about what Shion could be implying. The action seemed to satisfy Shion and slowly emotion returned to his eyes, he sighed, exhausted from crying and curled up in Nezumi's lap laying his head against Nezumi's heart. "I love you" Shion whispered falling asleep, Nezumi just held the smaller boy laying back slowly so not to wake the other, the three rats had followed Karan when she had checked in before so it was just the two boys in the room. With a small sigh, Nezumi joined Shion in the land of sleep.

**~Karan~**  
Karan smiled at the sight that greeted her when she poked her head in to check on the boys after she finished making stew. The two were fast asleep holding each other close as if afraid to let go. The three rats that had eaten a small bit of bread with her while she cooked the stew raced into the room and lay on the pillow with the sleeping boys. "Sleep well" she whispers as she closes the door with a smile and goes to clean up the kitchen before heading to bed herself.

 

 


End file.
